


You can leave me if you wish, my love

by bitheflowers



Series: Berena appreciation week 2018 [7]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Smut, a little bit of a dominant vibe I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitheflowers/pseuds/bitheflowers
Summary: When Serena overhears some nurses talking, she vents to Bernie about it. They come to a conclusion that leads them to an interesting challenge.





	You can leave me if you wish, my love

**Author's Note:**

> The last fic of this week is here! Thank you all for the lovely reactions I got this week and for the amazing work everyone shared. This was originally gonna be a 5 times + 1 kinda thing but it turned into this somehow? A lot of teasing and slight dom/sub vibes. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Prompt is "Smut"
> 
> (The title for this one might be the least fiting of all but I wanted to stick with my theme)

It all starts off as a bit of a joke really. Bernie is trying to concentrate on finally getting some much overdue paperwork done when Serena walks into the office. Bernie offers her a smile but Serena’s face is the picture of concentration, her mind clearly occupied by something. She is silent for a long moment, just stands there in their office until Bernie clears her throat and asks if she’s okay.

“Would you say I’m impatient?” Serena’s question is direct, not beating around the bush and Bernie is taken aback by it. She wonders if this is some sort of challenge, a test that Serena set up for her. So she takes her time to overthink her answer, stutters a little bit trying to catch up with what Serena has on her mind.

“I, uhm, no, I mean I guess sometimes you can be but-“ She’s at a loss for words when Serena leans on the edge of the desk beside her, her eyes fixed on Bernie’s and her brow furrowed into a deep frown. “Uhm, why are you asking exactly?” 

Serena runs her fingers through her silver hair nervously, rolling her eyes before she explains what happened. “I overheard a couple of the nurses chatting and they said, and I quote, ‘Ms. Wolfe just seems much more patient than Ms. Campbell, doesn’t she? She’s always so calm.’” Her voice goes a bit high pitched and Bernie bites back a smirk at the annoyance in her girlfriend’s voice. “So I just thought I’d ask you what you think. Am I impatient, Bernie?” 

It’s slightly surprising that Serena even cares what the nurses say about them. Normally she would just laugh about it and not give a damn but apparently today it had nestled itself inside her head where it kept nagging her. Bernie gets up from her chair to take Serena in her arms and hold her loosely as they lean back against their desk. 

“I think you are patient most of the time, just maybe, I guess in some situations patience is not exactly your strong suit?” Bernie’s gaze is gentle and filled with both love and humour, her hands rubbing small circles on Serena’s back. She presses a soft kiss against the other woman’s forehead.

“What situations?” Serena inquires, pulling back so she can study Bernie’s face as she answers. The twinkle in her eyes indicates that her mind is moving on to much more enjoyable thoughts. Bernie decides she might as well go along with it, wanting nothing more than to tease a smile out of the woman in front of her.

“Let’s just say more private situations? I don’t mind it if you’re not patient there,” She leans in and brushes her lips against Serena’s cheek before whispering into her ear. “It’s quite sexy when you get desperate, Serena.” 

A low moan falls from Serena’s lips before she can straighten up again, regaining her composure. One eyebrow rises high on her forehead and her eyes go dark as she stares at Bernie. 

“I can be patient, try me.” It feels dangerous to be playing this game in their office but her voice is dripping with desire and mischief and the challenge is too tempting to resist. Bernie gives in, leans in close to brush their lips together ever so slightly. Her voice is low as she mumbles against Serena’s lips. 

“Fine, I’ll try you. You prove to me you’re patient darling.” It makes Serena gasp, the realisation that Bernie will actually take her up on this challenge. Of course Bernie knows that Serena is competitive, that she won’t go down without a fight but she also knows how very much Serena loves to get what she wants when she wants it. 

The red phone separates them then, making them jump apart and slip into their professional personas again. They busy themselves going about their tasks, saving lives, doing surgeries in separate theatres and for the most part of the day they simply don’t see each other long enough to do anything more than exchange smiles and a caring hand on the other’s back. 

They finally bump into each other again hours later, right before the end of their shift. Serena’s face lights up when Bernie walks into the office, her expression turning into one of confusion as Bernie reaches for the blinds to close them. Next thing she knows, the blonde is behind her, her hands resting on Serena’s shoulders. 

Bernie’s lips meet the side of her neck, soft pecks alternated by sharp nips of her teeth enough to make Serena squirm in her seat. The blonde’s breath is hot on her skin and Serena hisses Bernie’s name in attempt to stop her. Her behaviour only spurs Bernie on as warm hands slide down over her collarbones, nimble fingers playing with the hem of her camisole. Serena breaths through the delicious torture, manages to shut down her computer and clean any remaining files off her desk before she leans back into her girlfriend’s touch, ready to kiss her and take her home. 

Bernie allows the kiss, turns Serena’s chair around so she can lean down and properly kiss her for a while. One of her hands creeps up Serena’s thigh, her fingers stroking a path up the inner seam of her trousers until the woman is gasping into Bernie’s mouth. 

“Let’s go home,” she tells Bernie breathlessly, already pushing herself up and moving past her to grab her coat and bag and Bernie does the same. When Serena reaches the door though, a hand next to her head keeps her from opening it, a soft body crowding her against it. 

“We’re gonna go to Albie’s and you’re gonna wait. Okay?” Her voice is dripping with desire and something else Serena can’t quite define. It makes her knees weak and her heart beat faster. She feels Bernie’s hands slide down her sides, one of them coming to rest on her waist while the other lightly smacks her arse. “Okay?” she repeats and only now Serena realises she was supposed to answer that question. She swallows thickly. 

“Okay.”

***

It soon becomes clear that Bernie refuses to make things easy for Serena. She had expected some dirty remarks whispered in her ear, maybe a hand on her thigh, but expected to be able to indulge in it and enjoy a glass or two of Shiraz while doing it. However the reality of it is so much worse as Bernie’s foot slides its way up Serena’s calf and her tongue darts out again and again to lick imaginary drops of wine off her lip. It’s torture and after drinking only half a glass she excuses herself to go to the bathroom.

Part of her thinks Bernie might follow her and tease her some more in the relative privacy of the loos. Yet after five minutes Serena is still alone in the room, reapplying her lipstick and calming her breathing. Patience, she tells herself, patience is all she needs right now, just a little bit longer. She looks at her reflection once more before she goes out to join the group of colleagues, and more importantly Bernie, in the bar again.

She hasn’t even sat down properly when she notices the smirk on Bernie’s face and once Serena picks up her glass to take a sip, the teasing recommences tenfold. 

“Did you need a break hmm?” There’s a roughness to Bernie’s tone that sends a shiver up the brunette’s spine. “Did you imagine me following you, having you right there to take the edge off?” 

She whispers in Serena’s ear so casually that to anyone it would seem like their regular banter, but Serena struggles for breath as Bernie pulls back. She swallows her wine quickly and then orders another glass, refusing to back down from this challenge. They both smirk over the rim of their glasses, realising it will be a long night.

***

It’s well past midnight by the time they finally get home, both of them positively tipsy but not exactly drunk yet. They close the front door and hang up their coats, the tension crackling between them. Serena is sure that at least now Bernie will give in but the blonde is already halfway down the hall. Only when she turns back to motion for Serena to follow her, does Serena notice the lust evident on the woman’s face and the way she bites her lip in anticipation. 

No more patience needed, Serena thinks with a smirk, watching Bernie’s hips sway as she climbs the stairs. They manage to make their way upstairs without touching, taking their time now that the release is in sight. The bedroom door closes behind them and Bernie immediately has her backed up against it, kissing Serena so slowly and reverently her legs buckle. They make out for what feels like ages, their hands roaming along each other’s bodies, exploring and savouring the feel.

Bernie is the first to break away, a predatory look in her eyes as she walks backwards while she starts unbuttoning her blouse and taking it off. Serena feels as if she is pinned in place as she watches Bernie strip before her, making a show out of the way she pushes her trousers down her legs. The sight of the blonde in only her underwear shakes her out of her trance and she lunges forwards, kissing her fiercely.

They tumble into bed and Bernie wastes no time peeling item after item of clothing off of Serena until she’s lying exposed beneath her. She kisses her way down the woman’s sternum, sucks a little too harshly at the skin of her breasts and leaves a trail of marks all the way up her neck. They kiss again, Bernie’s hand sliding down between them to feel the wetness pooling between Serena’s thighs. Serena cries out at the first touch of delicate fingers against her clit.

“You’ve been so good for me, so patient.” Bernie’s voice is low in her ear, making Serena moan even louder. “Such a good girl, you deserve this.” 

Her eyes slam shut as Bernie moves down the bed, still whispering her praise for Serena as she settles between the woman’s thighs. There’s no more waiting as Bernie licks into her eagerly, pulling her thighs over her shoulders and holding onto her hips. She buries her face in the wet heat she finds, keeps her eyes locked on Serena’s face as she licks and sucks and nips. Serena’s cries grow louder and louder and eventually, her hands come to rest on the back of Bernie’s head, holding her exactly where Serena wants her. 

First two then three fingers join the work of the blonde’s tongue, pushing Serena higher and higher. Bernie murmurs into her, tells her to come for her and the vibrations of her voice send Serena tumbling over the edge, an unexpectedly loud scream escaping her lips. Her breathing is heavy and black spots dance before her eyes while her girlfriend kisses and licks her way up over the brunette’s body. They kiss leisurely, the taste of her own arousal on Bernie’s tongue making Serena groan in pleasure. Bernie pulls back eventually, placing soft kisses on the other woman’s cheeks before flopping down next to her on the bed. 

“Thank you,” Serena gasps, the hoarse sound of her voice making them both chuckle. Bernie merely brings her hand up to the side of her head, gives her a mock salute. Fingers circle her wrist as she moves it back down and she looks up to see Serena pulling her hand towards her mouth. She kisses Bernie’s fingers softly at first, then starts to suck her own taste off of them seductively. Once she’s done, she swings one leg over Bernie’s hips and leans down to whisper to her.

“My turn.”


End file.
